1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for treating organic waste water utilizing microorganisms and more particularly to an apparatus for treating waste water contained organic matter, or the like such as, living drainage, factory drainage, etc., by utilizing microorganisms.
2. Prior Art
A former apparatus for treating organic waste water has, as shown in FIG. 26, a reaction tank 51 to bring floating active sludge germ (a flock of various microorganisms) into contact with waste water. The reaction tank 51 is connected with a settling pond 52 and the waste water contacted with active sludge germ is separated by gravity in the settling pond 52. The active sludge germs precipitate and the supernatant water is to be a treated water.
The settling pond 52 is connected with the reaction tank 51 through a sludge return pump 53. A precipitated active sludge germ is sucked by the pump 53 and returned as a second seed germ into the reaction tank 51.
The operation according to the apparatus is done continuously, and parts of active sludge germs do not precipitate in the settling pond but float in the supernatant water and flow out with the treated water.
The more active sludge germs increase in number in the reaction tank, the speedier waste water is purified. However, as stated above, parts of active sludges flow out the settling pond so that the quantity of active sludge germs in the reaction tank is limited. Further, active sludge germs are not aggregates of only microorganisms which oxidize and resolve organic matters in the waste water, and generally they contain inactive microorganisms which do not directly take part in purifying.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of less running cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of high efficiency for purifying waste water.
Further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can be assembled in a suitable scale under its using condition.